The Meaning of Love
by jaya1
Summary: What does love mean to Sailor Pluto? When those closest to her are put in danger, she finds out.


Okay, this is another one I wrote a really long time ago when I was in to nothing but Sailor Moon. A friend was telling me about a fic she was reading where Sailor Pluto was in love with King Endymion, but that was forbidden and so she was banished (that was the explaination for why she was the senshi of time). I don't know if that's really true or not, but I thought how mean that sounded and, sap that I am, decided to write something about how Pluto really felt about all the members of the royal family. Sorry it's so short, but that's what one-shots are after all.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did Serena wouldn't be quite as annoying as she usually is, and Darien would be a real person and single with those gorgeous blue eyes and that dark hair that you just want to reach out and run your fingers through (Come on, who can blame Pluto? The guy is hot!)  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Meaning of Love~  
by jaya  
  
  
The day had dawned bright and warm. A cheerful breeze rustled the leaves on the trees and the hair of the many spectators. Thousands of people had crowded into Crystal Tokyo to join with the thousands of citizens already living there for the appearance of the Queen and King.  
High up, on the front of the palace, a graceful balcony rested. The Guardian Senshi, protectors of the Royal Family all stood at attention around the balcony's perimeter. One of them gave the signal and musical trumpets began to play, silencing the masses. Everyone's attention was focused on the three figures who moved gracefully into sight.  
Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion each held one hand of their daughter, Princess Lady Serenity, between them as they stepped forward to greet their people. They were loved by all throughout the kingdom for their gentle wisdom and their caring for their people.  
The crowd began to cheer. The noise was deafening, even so high up. So loud was the roar, that the sound of an ancient gunshot was at first not recognized.  
Senshis Mars, Pluto, and Saturn felt the danger at the same time and leapt towards the Royal Family shouting warnings. It was clear they weren't able to get out of the way in time.  
Strong hands pushed the Queen and Princess out of harms way and a strangled gasp of pain could be heard by all on the balcony. Holding her daughter protectively, the Queen staggered as she shared the pain.  
Senshi Saturn reached the young Princess at the same moment Senshi Mars reached the Queen. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Senshi Pluto caught the body as it fell. Her violet eyes were filled with equal amounts of horror and grief. The Princess started crying hysterically as Senshi Saturn carried her to the safety of the palace. The Queen's eyes widened in shock and grief and a scream that shook the Earth and Moon escaped her lips.  
"Endymion!!"  
  
Time sped up again.  
Jupiter and Venus stood between the Royal Family and their assassin, while Mercury and Pluto carefully moved the King inside. Saturn was kneeling just inside trying to comfort Small Lady and restraining her as she tried to run to her father. Uranus and Neptune had leapt away after the assassin. And Mars was trying to convince the Queen to take her daughter to safety. All she managed was to get Serenity indoors before she broke free of her friend's restraining hands and rushed to her husband. She lifted his head to her shoulder, while Mercury, as the Royal Physician, checked the King's life signs and attempted to stop the bleeding.  
The rich crimson blood immediately soaked the Queen's gown as it had Senshi Pluto's uniform. Though tears streaked Serenity's face, she soon recovered some of her wits.  
"Saturn, Pluto - take Small Lady to her room and admit no one save a Guardian Senshi or myself."  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Saturn said quietly. Gathering the Princess in her arms, she ran swiftly down the hall.  
"Send more guards to help Uranus and Neptune search. Form a perimeter around the city so no one can leave." Two guards bowed and hurried off to carry out the Queen's orders.  
"You four," she commanded pointing to four more guards, "Surround the perimeter of the Royal chambers. Grant no one without secure access admittance." She turned to the remaining guards. "Go into the square and make sure none of my people were hurt." After they had bowed and left, Serenity was left alone with her Senshi. Venus had gone to fetch some of Mercury's medical staff to see to the King while Jupiter stood nearby looking angry. The Queen's shoulders slumped and tears once again filled her eyes as she underwent an almost visible transformation from a powerful monarch to a young woman deeply concerned for her husband's life.  
"Endymion," she whispered softly. The hallway had suddenly become very quiet and her voice was almost deafening.  
The King stirred and, with a great force of will, opened his eyes. "Serenity . . . You're crying . . . Why?" His voice was weak and barely a breath.  
"I'm scared," her voice as soft as his.  
He smiled weakly and raised his hand so his wife could grasp it. "Don't be, love. I'm always with you." He kissed her fingers gently and lapsed again into unconsciousness. Serenity held her husband closer. She looked up to find another tear-stained face.  
Senshi Pluto stood, practically covered in Endymion's blood, immobile. Her eyes were locked on the unmoving figure of the King.  
"Pluto?" Serenity spoke softly. When the Senshi didn't respond, the Queen tried again. "Setsuna."  
Slowly Pluto brought her head up to look at her friend. In Serenity's sky blue eyes, Setsuna saw that the Queen knew. Her eyes held an understanding that made Setsuna herself start crying.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears streaming down her normally impassive face. The Queen shook her head gently, still cradling her husband in her arms. Her white gown was stained with his blood and splatters of red covered her face and hair.  
"I know." Her voice was soft by still infused with power. "He will be taken care of. Please watch after Small Lady for us. She needs you more than he right now."  
A hollowness spread through Pluto. "She needs her mother."  
Serenity smiled softly. "I will come soon. But you are like a second mother to her. Please, go."  
Setsuna looked back at Endymion, the only man she would ever love and the man she could never have. Without looking back at her Queen, she turned and made her way to the Princess's room.  
  
Several hours later, Neo-Queen Serenity walked swiftly down the hallway to her daughter's room. She was not confronted by the guards and was quickly allowed in by Sailor Saturn who had felt her presence approaching. She found her Small Lady curled in a fitful sleep in Sailor Pluto's arms. The Senshi of Time's eyes were red as if she had been crying and she gently stroked the little girl's pink hair. When she saw Serenity enter, Pluto sat upright so abruptly that she woke the sleeping Princess.  
"Mama!" the child cried throwing herself into her mother's arms.  
"My little one," the Queen whispered holding her tightly. "Mercury just finished the surgery. Your father will be just fine in a few weeks."  
Small Lady began crying in relief and Setsuna closed her eyes in silent thanks.  
"The gunman was found an hour ago by Uranus and Neptune. He will not be a threat to us any longer. Why don't we go see your Papa, okay?"  
The Princess nodded eagerly and, grabbing her mother's hand, began pulling her towards the infirmary.   
"Senshi Pluto," the Queen said softly turning back to look at her friend, "why don't you join us?" It was not an order or even a suggestion, but it took more faith and trust to ask than Setsuna believed she would have had were their roles reversed.  
The Time Guardian stood slowly and fought back the tears.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
The trio left Saturn to find the other Senshi and made their way down the hall to the infirmary. Sailor Mercury, who had just finished cleaning up from the surgery, met them at the entrance. She greeted them with a tired smile and the Queen gave her a quick hug.  
"Thank you for everything Amy." Mercury only nodded and eased the door open. Gripping her daughter's hand tightly, Serenity walked slowly into the room. Taking a deep breath and stealing herself for whatever she would see, Setsuna followed.  
The dim lights and the soft, steady beep of the heart monitor were the first things she was aware of. In the middle of the room, with one small lamp beside it, was a large hospital bed. As the three women moved forward, movement came from the bed and a weak, yet heartbreakingly familiar voice, was heard.  
"Small Lady?"  
With tears in her eyes, the little girl ran to her father's bedside and carefully climbed up beside him. Most of the King's chest was covered in white bandages, but a slight darkening showed that they would have to be changed soon. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. His ebony hair hung listless around his face and his midnight blue eyes were dull with pain.  
Setsuna's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. She felt a hand grip hers tightly and glanced over to see the Queen looking at her husband. There were tears in her eyes and she swallowed once with difficulty. Setsuna squeezed her friend's hand, both offering support and receiving it.  
Serenity released her hand and slowly moved over to her husband's bedside. Reenie had laid her head on his shoulder and he was gently stroking her hair in reassurance. He looked up as his wife came up next to him and gave her a weak smile. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she smoothed his bangs away from his face. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips.  
"Don't cry . . . my Odango Atama. I'll be alright."  
His wife gave a small smile as he called her by her nickname, but her tears seemed to fall even harder.  
"Please, Endymion. Please don't ever scare me like that again." Her voice was tight with emotion. He sighed and gently pulled her down. Serenity eased onto the bed next to him and he pressed a kiss against first her forehead, then their daughter's.  
"I love you both more than anything, you know that?"  
The Queen and the Princess smiled and Setsuna took that as her cue to leave. Quietly, she slipped out the door.  
When she was once again alone at the Gates of Time, she slid to the floor and allowed the tears to flow. Even though she was the guardian of time, Setsuna did not know everything that was going to happen, contrary to popular belief. King Endymion's attack had frightened her as much as it had everyone else. She knew he was going to be alright but that didn't change how scared she had been for her king.  
Endymion. King of Crystal Tokyo, husband of Neo-Queen Serenity, father of Princess Lady Serenity.  
He was the only man she had ever loved and his heart would forever belong to another. Setsuna wanted to hate the Queen, but Serenity was one of her dearest friends and the sweetest, most caring person she had ever known. Considering how long Pluto had been alive, that was astounding. She loved the Queen as much as she loved Endymion, though in a different way.   
This was one reason why she loved Small Lady so much. Small Lady was the child of the two people she cared most for and Setsuna thought of the Princess as the daughter she knew she could never have.  
And so, she could not hate Serenity for having what she wanted - not when the Queen deserved peace and happiness more than anyone else. Therefore, Setsuna made a renewed promise to herself that she would, above all else, protect the love that the Royal Family shared. For she loved them all as her own.  
  
~The End~  
  



End file.
